1. Field
This invention relates to training athletes and more particularly relates to training athletes to use correct running and sprinting techniques.
2. Description of The Related Art
Running and sprinting are among the most basic and essential athletic movements for many sports. Many of the techniques required for efficiency and power in running and sprinting are initially unnatural for athletes and must be taught and practiced to achieve optimal results. In addition, improper technique in running and sprinting can result in serious injury when athletes increase power and speed while using improper techniques. Poor technique also results in poor movement efficiency, breaking forces and overloading of certain muscles and joints.
In particular, sprinting requires special techniques and skills for successful competition. Sprinting has become one of the most important criteria used by high school, college and professional sports teams in selecting players for rosters and positions. In sports such as American football, a player's speed in the 40-yard dash is a major criteria in determining the player's usefulness on the team. Sprinting is a competition where elite athletes are separated from common athletes by fractions of a second. As a result, sprinting techniques and skills are a very important part of athletic preparation.
A sprint consists of several phases which each contain specific techniques. The phases are the start phase, the drive phase and the knee lift phase (often called the acceleration phase or the maximum speed phase). The basics techniques of each of these phases are explained below. The start phase includes the first steps taken from a stopped position as an athlete starts a sprint. The athlete's body uses explosive pushing power with both legs to propel the athlete's body forward. The trunk of the athlete's body is angled forward and the arms are swung towards the athlete's forehead.
The drive phase consists of several steps taken by the athlete after the start phase. During the drive phase, the trunk of the athlete's body moves from a forward lean towards an erect position. The trunk of the athlete's body consists of the portions of the athlete's body between the athlete's waist and shoulders. The athlete's feet touch the ground in front of the athlete's center of gravity.
The knee lift phase is most recognizable by the erect positioning of the athlete's trunk. The front leg of the athlete thrusts forward and upward as quickly as possible. The feet of the athlete preferably meet the ground directly under the center of gravity of the athlete. The body weight of the athlete is balanced so the only the ball of the athlete's foot touches the ground. The hands of the athlete swing forward and up above shoulder height and back to the buttocks area. The athlete's head aligns naturally with the athlete's trunk and shoulders.
There are several aspects of running and sprinting that need to be perfected in order to achieve optimum speed and efficiency. For example, the athlete's knees should be level with the athlete's waist at the high point of the athlete's stride. This creates a drive force for each stride and insures that the athlete's leg is the shortest possible lever while the athlete moves the athlete's leg forward.
The athlete's arms, feet and knees should move in the direction of the run or sprint. Movement at an angle to the direction of the run or sprint by the athlete's arms, feet or knees creates forces that move the athlete in the angled direction and makes the run or sprint less efficient.
Even the amount of the athlete's foot that contacts the ground and the force with which the athlete's foot contacts the ground effects the efficiency of a run or sprint. In the case of a sprint, the athlete should contact the ground with as little force as possible. Also, only the forward portion of the athlete's foot should touch the ground. The athlete flexes the toes of the foot toward the athlete's shin to create a “dorsi-flexed” position. The combination of a “dorsi-flexed” position and contacting the ground with only the forward portion of the athlete's foot, helps the athlete reduce breaking forces and increase running and sprinting efficiency.
The cadence of the athlete's arms, legs and knees and the frequency of the athlete's arms, legs and knees is also important. The most efficient running form consists of a consistent cadence of the arms, legs and knees. The frequency of the stride of the arms, legs and knees determines the speed of the run or sprint. For many athletes, the frequency of the stride of the arms, legs and knees slows or fluxuates during a sprint or run. By analyzing when this happens, the athlete can performed focused training to improve those weaker areas. Also, the coordination between the arm stride, knee stride, and foot stride is essential to proper running and sprinting form.
Consistency of the power and speed used in the arms, knees, and feet is also essential. In addition to consistency between power and speed used in the arms, knees, and feet, consistency between the forward motion power and speed and the backward motion power and speed of the arms, knees and feet is essential. For example, it is essential that when the athlete's foot contacts the ground it is moving at a negative foot speed that equals the forward speed of the athlete's center of gravity. If the negative foot speed is slower than the forward speed of the athlete's center of gravity, breaking forces are present during each step of the run which seriously damage running efficiency and speed.
The athlete's posture during a run or sprint is also essential. During the knee lift phase of a sprint, the runner assumes a substantially erect posture. With the athlete's body erect, the lead foot will land under the center of mass of the body. When leaning forward, the athlete's foot will not land directly under the center of mass of the body and each step creates a slight breaking force. Several other techniques are part of proper running and sprinting technique, but each stems essentially from the movement of the feet, knees and arms and the posture of the athlete. Once proper form has been mastered, the athlete can increase the power of the knee drive, arm drive and foot drive. Increasing power before proper form has been mastered increases the likelihood of injury.
Coaches, trainers and others who work with athletes have created a plethora of training techniques and drills to try to teach athletes the proper running and sprinting techniques and skills. These training techniques and drills are successful in some areas but lack several attributes necessary for precision training and performance. For example, currently available training drills do not provide accurate measurement of key sprinting and running techniques such as height of knee lift, total knee force, average leg speed, and leg stride frequency. While these techniques can be observed generally with the naked eye, there is no accurate method to calculate and compare these techniques. Also, currently available training drills do not allow the athlete to measure key sprinting and running techniques for an extended period of time. In addition, currently available training drills do not allow the athlete to compare and coordinate techniques that must be coordinated for competition. These include coordinating arm swing and leg stride. Also, many currently available training drills must be constantly monitored by a coach or trainer to analyze results.
What is needed is a training apparatus, system and method that provide very accurate measurements of key sprinting and running techniques such as height of knee lift, total knee force, average leg speed, and leg stride frequency. The training apparatus would ideally accurately measure these techniques over a specified period of time and have the ability to compile data collected over that time. The training apparatus would ideally have the ability to compare and coordinate techniques that must be coordinated for competition. Also, the training apparatus would ideally output compiled data and provide training advice for the user.